Pie and Friendship
by always-a-hp-girl
Summary: Child!Destiel AU


[Child!AU] Castiel waited and waited in the park for Dean, but Dean never showed up. Why did he think any differently? He didn't have any friends and he thought for once, the new kid in town, Dean, could have made a difference. Why couldn't he be like Gabe, popular and attractive? Or like his other brother Michael? Even though Michael moved out for college he was still cool. Obviously, Dad's favorite. Even Anna was pretty and popular. And then there was just Castiel. Boring, awkward Castiel. Deep down he didn't even blame Dean for not showing up.

The next day at school, Castiel was in a terrible mood. Castiel didn't say a word to anyone. He thought he finally got a friend, only to have them leave him right away? Well, he was kinda used to it by now, they all found someone better. Like Anna, or Jimmy, or that weird guy Ash…but during lunch period he looked up to see the figure of Dean Winchester sitting beside him.

"You can have my milk, if you want" said Dean softly, handing it over, as if it were a peace offering. Castiel refused to make eye contact. "Come on, man" Dean sounded like he was pleading. "This wasn't my fault. My dad made me watch my five year old brother. Don't do this man, I wanted to come to the park with you." He sounded sincere enough, Castiel decided.

"You missed pie." Castiel said shortly.

"Wha—aww man!"

"Yeah. I baked a pie for us. I ate my half as I was waiting for you in the park, but you never came so I took it home. Only then my brother Gabriel ate it. He really likes sweet things."

"I do too," Dean said softly. "And I love pie. It's awesome."

Castiel looked up to Dean. "So, you really had to watch your brother? Why?"

"My dad is out a lot. I dont know why, he's only a mechanic so I dont get why he's always on the road. he knows all about cars; I love cars too, my dads car is so sick! Anyway, We move a lot and it's hard for me to fit in and when I have time I have to watch over Sammy, I dont like it, but I love my dad and I love Sammy so I guess it's okay...What about you? Do you just have the one brother - Gabriel?"

"No. I have many brothers and sisters. Gabriel and Anna are sitting over there" Castiel pointed to a table full of noisy kids. "And Michael went to college, oh and there's Lucifer, but he ran away. I didn't really get to know him…" Castiel's voice trailed off, he had never discussed this with anybody before.

"Your family sounds cool." Cas shrugged in response. "Look, I really am sorry that I didn't make it the other day. Maybe we can bake a pie after school today?" Dean looked at Castiel hopefully.

Castiel nodded slightly and asked Dean, "So how many have you lived?"

"Around 20, my dad and me and my brother move around a lot."

"20? Really?" he asked, eyes little wider as he looked at him

"Yeah, but it's less exciting than it sounds."

Cas nodded little, "Oh. Why do you move so much?" he asked then with a small frown.

"Dad calls it the family business, I guess he tries to open shop in various cities"

Cas nodded again, looking down at his still untouched lunch. "Do you think you'll move again soon?" He asks quietly, kicking his feet a bit. He didn't want dean to leave, ever. Dean was his only friend.

"I don't know." Dean bit his lip. "I mean, we only just got here, but the longest we've ever stayed in a place was a month or two. It's mostly ever me and Sammy anyway, so if you want, we can bake the pie in motel where I'm staying?"

"You mean..you were being serious? You weren't..saying that to trick me into something?" Cas asks, looking up at him hopefully.

Dean frowned. "Why would I try to trick you?"

Castiel shrugged and looked down from Dean's face. "I dunno," he spoke softly. "I just don't have a lot of people who would actually want me to come over and hang out n' stuff…"

"Oh, why?" Dean didn't see anything wrong with Cas, so he wondered what other people did.

Castiel shrugged again before looking up to Dean, Cas' blue eyes locking with Dean's green eyes. "Eh… My dad. He's not around too often anymore. My older siblings look after me the most, but they're nothing special compared to my dad. Other kids think it's weird that my dad isn't around very often."

"Well," Dean smiled, "I most definitely don't." Dean grinned; "I've never met someone in a similar situation before."

Cas couldn't help but smile, his cheeks flushing a bit at Dean's comment. "Well you have now, and I'm glad you have." Castiel would appreciate the fact that Dean's father often left him and would know how it felt. It would make that area of their friendship that much easier.

"So I'll see you after school?" Dean asked as the bell rang.

"Yeah, for sure," Cas said with a smile.

After school Dean nervously paced his motel room. What if his dad came home? What if Sammy woke up from his nap and Dean had to go back to watching Sammy? Would his playdate be cut short? Before he had time to worry more he heard a quiet knock on the motel door. "Cas!" he greeted his friend as he opened the door.

Castiel smiled warmly as Dean greeted him. "Hiya, Dean!" Cas said, excited for his playdate as well. "I brought us this pie! We just need to put it in the oven," he explained, holding a premade pie out, a large smile on his face.

"Oh" Dean frowned slightly. "I mean, that's nice and all, but I was kinda hoping we could bake some fresh..my mom and I..when she was alive I mean..we used to..never mind." Dean looked down awkwardly. "I'm sure it will be delicious though." he smiled.

Cas had caught Dean's frown, and had listened to his words intently. "No, it's fine. We can bake one fresh! Let's put this one in the freezer so you can make it for your little brother later!" Cas said with a smile.

Dean grinned. "I picked up some ingredients after school" Dean pointed them out. "Can you grab a bowl?"

Cas nodded as he followed Dean into the kitchen. "Sure!" he said, before looking through all the cupboards before finding a good-sized bowl.

Dean dumped a bunch of flour into the bowl. He then added oil and eggs. "Wanna mix it?"

Cas nodded, but looked down at the bowl shyly. "I've never made a pie before, Dean. What do I use to mix it?"

"I think there's a beater in the cabinet" Dean pointed left. Just stir that and I'll do the stuffing.

Cas nodded in response before following Dean's orders, getting the beater out and setting it up before mixing all the ingredients in the bowl together.

20 minutes later, the pie was successfully baking.

"Thanks for doing this with me, it was pretty cool."

Cas smiled at Dean and nodded, "Yeah, it was awesome. You wanna watch a movie or somethin' while it bakes?" he asked.

"Sure! We gotta be quiet though, my brother's taking a nap. "Alright, I will be. What do you like to watch," he asked, his blue eyes looking over Dean's face.

"I don't know, cartoons? Disney?" Oh god, did he say Disney? Dean averted his eyes instantly, embarrassed.

Cas grins, his eyes brightening. Dean led Cas to the TV, turning it on. Cas sat down, reaching for the remote before pausing and passing it to Dean.

"You pick," Cas spoke softly. "It's not my motel room and I'm sure you can find something easier than I can!"

Dean settled for a family movie. "You know, Cas…" Dean started off.

Cas looked up from the screen, looking to Dean. "Yeah?" he said, smiling softly.

"Since we move around so much, it's kinda hard to make friends...I think you're my best friend."

Cas grinned, looking to Dean with his bright, happy, blue eyes. "I know you're my best friend, Dean."

A couple of weeks later, Sam and Dean moved again. Dean wasn't allowed to keep in touch with anyone, due to his dad's orders. But Dean would never forget his first ever best friend, Castiel.


End file.
